AmeliaStockton.txt
DialogueCovenant |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=000890B6 |trow=2 |before= |response=I just want this all to end. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I am not a synth. |after= |abxy=}} MS17 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000786B4 |before=DoctorChambers: First, the loose end. |response=''{(Loudly raised voice - said to someone 20-30' away) Alarm}'' What? What are you doing. |after=DoctorChambers: I'm certain the autopsy will confirm my hypothesis. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000786B2 |before=DoctorChambers: I'm certain the autopsy will confirm my hypothesis. |response=''{(Yelled) Panic, about to be killed - knows it}'' No! |after=DoctorChambers: There. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=000A7D10 |before= |response=''{She thinks the PC is another person who's going to torture her}'' Ahhh... Please don't hurt me! |after=Player Default: It's all right. You're safe now. |abxy=A}} |topic=0001DBB0 |before=Player Default: It's all right. You're safe now. |response=''{Utter relief / Friendly}'' Oh, thank you. Thank you. |after=AmeliaStockton: I'm Amelia. Stockton. I'm not a synth. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0001DBAF |before=Player Default: Pull yourself together. |response=Oh... OK. |after=AmeliaStockton: I'm Amelia. Stockton. I'm not a synth. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0001DBAD |before=Player Default: What happened to you? |response=''{In shock, unsteady}'' The men. They drag me away. Always with the needles, questions, and the pain. The stupid stupid questions over and over. |after=AmeliaStockton: I'm Amelia. Stockton. I'm not a synth. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0001DBAC |before=Player Default: Oh, thank you. Thank you. |response=''{Unsteady, close to losing it}'' I'm Amelia. Stockton. I'm not a synth. |after=Player Default: I believe you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0001DB9D |before=Player Default: I believe you. |response=''{Wishing, hoping / Friendly}'' I just want this nightmare to end. |after=AmeliaStockton: You saved me. Thank you. My father. Old Man Stockton. He will reward you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0001DB9C |before=Player Default: That's probably a lie. |response=''{Close to breaking}'' I'm not lying. How many times do I have to say that? |after=AmeliaStockton: You saved me. Thank you. My father. Old Man Stockton. He will reward you. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0001DB9A |before=Player Default: How can I be sure? |response=''{Pleading}'' Please... you have to believe me. I'm a human being just like you. |after=AmeliaStockton: You saved me. Thank you. My father. Old Man Stockton. He will reward you. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0001DB99 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I just want this nightmare to end. |response=''{The start needs to be muted - transitioning from many different states, then gets profusely thankful}'' You saved me. Thank you. My father. Old Man Stockton. He will reward you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I just want this nightmare to end. |response=''{Pleading, begging for her life}'' My father. Old Man Stockton. He will reward you. Just let me out. Please! |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000F0C1C |before= |response=''{Utter relief}'' Oh thank goodness. I'm free. |after=AmeliaStockton: As soon as you deal with the guards, I'm running and never ever coming back here. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F0C1B |trow=2 |before=AmeliaStockton: Oh thank goodness. I'm free. |response=''{Terrified, just barely holding it together}'' As soon as you deal with the guards, I'm running and never ever coming back here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=AmeliaStockton: Oh thank goodness. I'm free. |response=''{Just wants to run}'' I'm never ever coming back here. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=0008A813 |before= |response=''{Emotionally bruised}'' I thought I was dead... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0003702A |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Profound relief}'' I thought I'd never get out of there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Profound relief}'' Thank you ever so much! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' Please, open the door. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Suffering}'' Please help me. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportAmeliaStockton.txt